The invention relates to fiber placement machines which employ multiple strands or tows of fiber which are pulled from a creel assembly and placed on a surface or workpiece. The invention will also find utility in machines for laying fiber-reinforced composite tape.
Fiber placement machines may be employed to place tows of fiber on flat, curved, or compound contours. Prior art assemblies include presser members of compaction and debulking of fibrous structures, the presser members including rollers and sliding shoes.
It is the object of the invention to provide a compact design for a presser member which is compliant to adapt to changing contours across the presser member face.